We were best friends
by 2ollux'2 2crewed-up blackrom
Summary: When Sasori transfers schools, everything changes between him and Deidara
1. Chapter 1

It all started in fourth grade, Deidara was the new kid, long, brown hair and a temporary shy attitude. Deidara stood up in front of the class. "U-Uhm... hi...My name is Deidara...and um...nice to meet you?" Deidara looked at the teacher. She nodded and he ran to his seat. He sat between a kid with weird eyes and black hair, Deidara remembered his name. "Hello...uh, Kakuzu...?" Kakuzu nodded. Deidara looked at the kid sitting on the other side of him. "Uh...what's your name again?" He didn't answer. "Excuse me? I asked your name." Deidara said. "Go screw yourself." The redhead said. Deidara pouted. "rude... Rude...RUDE!" He sat down and pouted some more.


	2. Chapter 2

(Now in first person :Deidara:)  
Now compared from what you last read, I found out the boy's name, he's Sasori-kun and he lives three blocks away from my apartments. I eventually got to know him, and soon a friendship flourished from the _incredibly rude_ first meeting we had. Now, we are in seventh grade, and probably the erm...**cutest** friends in the whole school, at least that's what the girls say. I swear, I'm NOT gay. But I found out, Sasori lives on his own now, well, his grandma passed away in sixth grade from a terrible heart attack. How sad. He spends most of his time at my house and we have a lot of fun together. Usually we just play video games and such. Nothing will ever change between us, I swear.


	3. Chapter 3

One day, sometime last week, Sasori-kun told a hilarious joke. I laughed so much, I had to grab on to him for support, that's when a girl came up to us and told us that her friend thinks we would make a cute couple. Like hell. Sasori-kun has a low tolerancy for gay people, and I kinda have a girlfriend. Well, not really my girlfriend, but more of a girl who's really close to me. She's cute, and I hange out at the ice cream shop with her a lot. But, I guess I do see how we would make a cute couple, we have simular interests and we are vey oppisite, too. We look a lot different, me having brown hair and him having red hair. Plus, people who have different colered eyes seem to look good together. Oh, god. I think I love him.


	4. Chapter 4

Good lord, have mercy on my soul. I just kissed Sasori-kun.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasori-kun told me he's leaving, he didn't necessarily say it's my fault, but he said that he's going to a high-end academy for special "geniuses" who are more high-end and really smart. I knew Sasori-kun was smart, but I didn't know he was that so incredibly smart that he has to leave me alone in the world, I have no other friends. I'm heartbroken and insecure now. I won't be able to love with out him, my Sasori-kun.

I heard the news today, I was so speechless and shocked that I just stood there, not even thinking about the given information, that's when I ran, fast as I could, back to my old treehouse I made way back in fourth grade, climbed up the ladder, and cried harder than I had ever cried in the last three years.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasori-kun left the next day and I knew that I probably never could follow him. It's the first day of eighth grade now and I decided to dye my hair, trying to let go of my past, y'know? Anyways, it's blonde now and I trudge around like the emo I am. It sucks. I started hanging out with Tobi-san more often, he's a kid I've known for most of my life. I've found it hard making new friends. Tobi-san walked by me, chewing some gum. "OOOh! Deidara-chan!" Tobi-san yelled, grabbing my sleeve. "What, baka?!" I yelled, irritated. "My cousin Itachi-san goes to this school now! You have to meet him, Deidara-chan!" I blinked, somewhat interested, mostly not.

Tobi-san dragged me around half the school, trying to find this guy that I would supposedly get along with. Like hell. I hardly get along with anyone, even Tobi-san knows that. What a moron. Well, whatever. I'll give it a shot.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh. My. Jashin. Itachi-kun's a hot little fucker.


	8. Chapter 8

So, it appears Itachi-kun's actually popular. REALLY popular. But nice. And cute. Not the type a guy like me can publicly get along with, though. We actually act as if we despise each other. But I know he has it in for me. He wears glasses that make his eyes seem like they're shining and has long, black hair that he obviously takes good care of, and here, I have bleach blonde hair that is really just bleached, which isn't good for your hair and braces. I got my braces last week and they hurt like FUCK. I don't even understand why the hell I need them. So not comfortable. Anyways, I'm actually happy with Tobi-san introducing me. Maybe I can be his dirty secret, that is, if Itachi-kun is single. I hope so.


	9. Chapter 9

Itachi-kun's friends don't like me. That would be fine, if Itachi-kun didn't like me in THAT way. Yup. We even kissed behind the lockers last week so his friends wouldn't find out. I didn't know I would actually fall for Itachi-kun like this, but it's nothing compared for my to Sasori-kun. It's really hard avoiding his friends, it's not like they've hurt me or anything, it's just the crowd, and the looks they give me. It's embarrassing. Itachi-kun and I don't really see each other at school, but that's okay, I can live with that.


	10. Chapter 10

I told Itachi-kun about Sasori-kun today, after school. He took the news pretty well, way better than I thought. Then Itachi-kun took my hands. "Deidara-chan..." He said. I gulped and nodded. "Do you...really...love him...? My face turned a deep shade of crimson. I nodded shyly. "You wanna see him, right?" "What are you saying Itachi-ku-" Itachi-kun cut me off. "I can get you into that school. Trust me." I blinked then repeated my question.

"What are you saying, Itachi-kun?" "I'm saying that I can tutor you." I was shocked, then I smiled. "ITACHI-KUN! I LOVE YOU!" I hugged him tightly. He smiled. "You're welcome." He whispered. "I love you, too."


	11. Chapter 11

(First person POV :Sasori:)  
I sat boredly in the classroom, boredly listening to the boring lesson the stupid teacher was giving. I actually missed my friends back home. Even brat. "Sasori! Are you listening?!" The teacher screamed. "HAI! Sensei!" I yelled and sat back down. The dumbass doesn't even address me formally. What kind of teacher is he?! I mean, for Christ's sake, even brat at least added '-kun' at the end no matter how much it bugged me. I wish I was back home, where I could socialize with people my own age, I'm an eighth grader, and I'm surrounded by sophomores. And to top that off, I'm short for my age and that does not help my situation at all. I can't even write outgoing letters, which means, all my family and friends are worried, or think I'm inconsiderate.


	12. Chapter 12

Get me out of here. I'm bored as fuck. I'm not gonna survive, graduation is two months away.

"Akasuna-san, please report to the front gate, Akasuna-san" I blinked. The _front gate?! _Why there? Well, anything to get out of class. There's something to be glad about. I put on my coat, it's snowing out, for your information, and left the classroom. What was waiting there, shocked me.


	13. Chapter 13

(first person POV :Itachi:)  
As we got out of the limo that took us to this school, we saw someone waiting. Deidara-chan's eyes lit up. I sighed. This was it. Before Deidara-chan even got out of the limo, I pulled him in and kissed him. It was my last chance. Deidara-chan blushed and smiled. "Soo, I guess this is it..." He mumbled, of course, we both got in, but our scedules never crossed, not even the same lunch period. Now I was giving him up, to the one who he truly loved.

Deidara-chan looked so cute in his uniform, with his black and red plaid shorts that went past his knees, his black boots, his button-up and vest. I'm going to miss him. And I know my cousin, Tobi-san will cry so hard when he hears the news, yes, we kept him in the dark. Depressing, yes, but he's an ankle-clinger. I loved Deidara-chan, but he's oblivious. This is going to be a hard time through collage.


	14. Chapter 14

They look good together. Beautiful, amazing. Deidara-chan ran through the snow to meet the redhead. "Sasori-kun!" He yelled. I smiled. Maybe everything will be okay. I just hope so. I want the best for everyone. Everything looks good on Deidara-chan today, even his braces, which he complains about daily. Just as Deidara-chan was getting closer to Sasori-san, he slipped in the snow, bringing them both down. "Ahaha, I'm sorry, Sasori-kun..." he mumbled. "Get off me, brat." Sasori snapped back. Did I say everything was going to be okay? I think I lied.


	15. Chapter 15

(First person POV :Sasori:)  
It appears that I have to lead brat around the school, and he's my freaking roommate.  
Why the hell did he grow out and dye his hair?  
Brat also shares some of the same classes with me. He follows me around so much more than he used to. He won't tell me why, though. Today, we were sitting in math class , and it was brat's first day taking this class, so he had no clue what was going on. I am getting awfully tired of brat always being on my tail, wherever I go.

Then the teacher asked the most agitating question ever.

"Akasuna-san, may you please show Iwa-san here what we are doing?" I snapped. Just jumped on brat's table and pulled his hair, screaming unexplainable things. I hate this place. Brat was screaming and crying. He deserved it. He shouldn't have come here, never should of asked me my name that one day in November. Never should have met me. Ever.

After class, brat walked up to me. Why? Haven't I done enough to him? Shouldn't of I crushed his soul into a million pieces with one swift move? No. He looked confident. "I need to talk to you personally." Brat whispered. I shrugged and followed him behind the school. He leaned against the wall of the school, and I leaned against the chain-link fence.

"What, brat?" I asked, inpatient. "There's a reason I'm here." Brat said. "Then tell me." "I followed you here. Because I...I...I LOVE YOU, SASORI-KUN!" I flinched. It was probably about the time I snapped again, totally not conscious of my actions. When I came to, I was on top of brat, he was unconsious. I was grabbing his shirt. I made a horrible mistake.


	16. Chapter 16

(First person POV :Deidara:)  
I don't know how long I was out, but when I woke up, Sasori-kun was sitting across on the fence, brown eyes wide with fear. The back of my head felt wet, so I touched it and looked at my hand. Blood. "Sasori-kun, what happe-" Before I could finish that sentence, He got up and ran away. "Sasori-kun!" I yelled, realizing I couldn't get up. Damnit. Why does he keep hurting me? All I ever wanted was for him to love me. I'm scared. I'm afraid. He might just reach his limit, that's when I'll do it.


	17. Chapter 17

(First person POV :Itachi:)  
MATURE CONTENT WARNING  
My roommate ended up being a complete player who goes by the name Hidan-kun. The second he saw me, he gave me a very _strange_, just being a word, look. "Hey, it's late out." Hidan-kun said. "Hn." I agreed. "Come with me. I want to show you something." He chuckled. I gave him a weird look. I followed him to our room, realizing there was only one king-sized bed. "What kinda dorm is this?!" I yelled at our living arrangements. Hidan-kun grinned once again, only this time, he looked dirty. And I don't mean covered in mud I better take a shower dirty either. I swallowed my breath, wondering if I should run down the hall screaming RAPE! or wait to see what happens, I'm a virgin.

Hidan-kun pushed me onto our bed, causing me to gasp. Hidan-kun grinned. "You're not screaming, that's what all the others did." As you can see, I went with my second option. Risky, but whatever. He crawled on top of me and started making a hickey on my neck. I know, the first day I'm here, I'm already getting _it _from my roommate. I'm such a good little boy. But man, he's fucking hot. Hidan started taking off my vest. I swallowed hard and sweated. "Heh, it's fine, fucker. It's not like this'll kill you. But of course, you must not be used to the pleasure. You a virgin?" I nodded, Hidan's hot breath was fogging up my glasses. He gave me a hard kiss. His hand started slipping down my shorts, I moaned. He grinned, with satisfaction as he groped me.

I cannot tell if this feeling is pleasant all I know is that this is the strangest thing I've ever done with someone I don't know. I'm scared, I'm confident, I've never felt anything like this. I hurt all over the place. Hidan eventually stopped to catch his breath, he was unclothed, but so was I. My face was red. Hidan smiled. "You've lost it." I started crying and ran into the bathroom.


	18. Chapter 18

(First person POV :Kakuzu:)  
Sasori-san sat on the couch behind my desk, where I was doing my homework. "All...I ever do is hurt him." I turned around and looked at him, his head was down, as if he were depressed. "And as of to 'he' I believe you are referring to Deidara-chan?" I asked. He nodded. "I only say...really mean things to him, and hit him." "Because you're a dumbass." Sasori-san looked up at me. "What?!" "This isn't your love comedy or story, Sasori. You are an idiot who has no control over his anger." Reality hit him like a boulder. "I have no clue how to control emotion." Sasori-san admitted. "See, it's even easy to agree with. You pulled his hair in first period, remember?" Sasori-san wiped some tears out of his eyes. "I know. I also knocked him out during first period." I rolled my eyes. "Is he okay?" "I...I don't know. I ran off after that." That's it. I got up and slapped Sasori-san as hard as I could. "YOU MORON! YOU WERE HIS FIRST FRIEND, HE ADMITS HIS LOVE TO YOU, AND YOU KNOCK HIM OUT AND RUN! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Sasori-san was staring at me with wide eyes, with fear. But I couldn't care less. I was pissed. "Don't you know, Sasori... You can't treat this like a TV show...It isn't..." I was staring to calm down a little. "Think about that." Sasori-san nodded. I slumped down on the couch. "I'm sorry for yelling at you." I sighed.  
"I'm sorry for being an idiot." He replied.


	19. Chapter 19

(First person POV :Sasori:)  
After my conversation with Kakuzu-san, I went back to the brat's and my own room. The bathroom light was turned on, and the door was shut. I walked up to it and took a deep sigh. "Hey, Deidara-chan." "Don't come in." I shook my head. "Deidara-chan, I want to talk to you." "No, leave me alone." I walked away and punched a wall to get my anger out. I walked back to the door. "Deidara-chan, please. I want to make things better between me and you. The brat opened the door. "What do you want, Sasori?" The raven-headed kid was standng behind him, crying. "What happened?!" I said. Raven head whimpered. Brat hesitated. "I said, WHAT HAPPENED, Deidara-chan?!" Brat stared at me. "Y-you called me Deidara-chan..." "And?!" Brat looked at the kid with glasses for approval. He nodded. "Itachi-kun... Itachi kun had sex with his roommate. It wasn't rape, but still forced..."

I looked at raven head, soggy tears were running down his face, obviously ashamed. "It's okay, Itachi-san. You'll be fine." Raven hair shook his head. "N-no..." He said. "It's not okay. It couldn't be anymore not okay." Brat hugged him. "As long as you didn't get raped," Brat giggled, "-or pregnant..." I rolled my eyes. Just when I thought he was being fully serious... "You'll be okay, I promise. Raven-head smiled. "Thanks Dei-Dei-chan."


	20. Chapter 20

(First person POV :Itachi:)  
I was too scared to go back to my room, so Deidara-chan allowed me to sleep in his room. Sasori-san seemed to be forgivable to what he did to Deidara-chan, but I was careful. Their rooms was just like my room, but were the chances of a rape scene happening with these people? Second to none, I believe. I smiled, knowing at least I had one friend in this nearly unforgivable school. Not many people stay with their exes, I've realized, But Deidara-chan is one of the more forgivable people, and I love him.


	21. Chapter 21

(First person POV :Hidan:)  
I have to lead this guy around the school, apparently. Whatever, he's all right. And a good fuck, you know. (evil grin) He'll be fine, as long as he's with me. So, anyways, I have to show him around the school, and we were talking just about random shit, when I saw those bitches. Now, to you, that might sound a bit vague. But everyone at school knows who _those bitches_are. Yeah. That's what they call themselves. They're scary little fuckers. 'Fuckers' being literal. They rape the single kids. Boys, girls, anyone they can get their dick up their ass. "Run." I mumbled to Itachi-chan. "What?" He stared at me. I looked over at those bitches. They were getting closer. "Just RUN! Itachi-san! Run!" I gave him a light shove and he started running. They started chasing him.


	22. Chapter 22

(First person POV :Itachi:)  
I have...no clue...why I'm running...I'm scared...Hidan-san seemed...so serious...Why...why are those people...why are those people chasing me...? I see Deidara-chan and Sasori-san...I remember the conversation now! Hidan-san told me..._those bitches..._HOLY SHIT! They're gonna rape me?! Why?! Deidara-chan...Sasori-san...What am I doing...?


	23. Chapter 23

(First person POV :Deidara:)  
"Hey, why is Itachi-kun running towards us like that?" I asked my crush. Sasori-kun just shrugged. "Only god knows." I nodded. All of a sudden, Itachi-kun shocked the living hell out of me.

He wrapped his arms around Sasori-kun's neck and kissed him. That's when I blacked out. I don't know how long I was out, but I woke up to Sasori-kun shaking me awake and a quivering Itachi. I can't believe him. "Itachi!" I yelled. He looked at me. "I know. Be mad at me. But, I have a reason. You don't have to hear me out if you don't want to." I settled down a little. "What?! What is it?!" An edge still in my voice. Itachi looked down. "It was them..." "...? That does not make sense, Itachi." Those bitches..." Sasori-kun said blankly. I gave him a blank look. "What?" "They rape single people. He did it to save his literal ass."

I thought for a second. "Oh. Okay. That makes more sense." Itachi nodded, eyes wet and sorry.


	24. Chapter 24

One year later...

I am going into my sophomore of high school now. But someone was missing. My eyes got wide as I returned into the dorm where Sasori-kun and I had slept for the going on two years we have both been here. Sasori-kun was packing his things. "SASORI-KUN! What are you doing?!" Sasori-kun gave me a sad look. "My grades have dropped tremendously. I'm being kicked out of the school. I gasped. "No! Sasori-kun! You can't go! I love you Sasori-kun!" He slid his backpack on. "I'm sorry." He said, then he kissed my cheek. He the walked out of the room which he would never return to.

I cried on my bed for hours, it was painful. I followed him all the way here, now he's leaving again. The only one I would ever truly love, just waltzed out of my life again.

I got up after a bit so I could eat. There was a note on the counter.  
_Dear Deidara,  
I'm so sorry. Itachi told me all about your feelings again, they're feelings I can never return. Please understand. I'm trying. I'm trying hard.  
Love, Sasori_


	25. Chapter 25

No. It's not true. This is all just a dream. This isn't possible. When I wake up, Sasori-kun will be there looking over me asking what is wrong. I know he will. No. I don't want this. Sasori-kun please...come back and get me.


	26. Chapter 26

(Now in third person)  
Flashback...  
Sasori walked out of the dorm. "Did I do good, Itachi-san?" Itachi nodded. "He would have never guessed." Sasori gave Itachi a confused look. "Nevermind, I think the institute is here to pick you up now." "Oh, okay. Whatever this 'institute' is." Sasori and Itachi walked to the front of the school, where a van that said **Jerimiah Institute for the mentally challenged and in need of special help** Itachi shook his head, knowing that the insanity that has become Sasori will never let the monotone boy come back out. He knew it was a terrible thing to have Sasori acting out dropping out. He knew it was the worst thing he could ever do to forge Sasori's writing and make him never able to love.


	27. Chapter 27

(First person POV :Deidara:)  
That's it. I've had enough. I can't take it here anymore. I'm going to do it. I'm going to run away. Sasori-kun has reached his limit. He's gone, now. Not here. I hate it here. Sasori-kun... please...why did you leave me?


	28. Chapter 28

(First person POV :Hidan:)  
Itachi-kun was out really late out tonight. But when he got back, he just flopped down on the bed, right next to me, I was reading a book, _Anne Frank._ I hate Language Arts. "Hey, Itachi, where've you been?" He just shook his head. "I was out lying to my best friends." He mumbled. I shook my head. "Reason?" "Sasori has snapped. He has Altzimer. He can't remember anything." A tear dripped down his pitch black eye. "I lied...to Deidara-chan...Made him think...it was Sasori-san's grades." He removed his glasses and set them on the bedstand. "It'll be fine, Itachi. I promise." Itachi looked at me. "You don't even know Deidara-chan. He turns into a wreck if anything happens to anybody, especially Sasori-san."

Agreeing with what Itachi-kun told me, I slumped back in bed. "We'll deal with this tomorrow. You look exhausted." Itachi nodded in agreement and fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

(First person POV :Sasori:)  
I sat on my bed, wondering once again how I got here. This moment always feels like it has happened before, I don't know when, because I really don't remember. The people came in. I think they are the doctors. People keep on pinning information to my wall. A picture and how they are related to me. Like a little description of what I don't know. Yeah, they're the doctors. "How are you doing, Sasori-kun?" One of the doctors ask. "Can you remember anything?" I shake my head. Everything is blurry and I don't even remember what I was doing five minutes before this moment. If only I knew why I was here. If only I could regain the memory I lost... maybe I would know.


	30. Chapter 30

(First person POV :Deidara:)  
I know who can help me track down Sasori. Kakuzu-san. He is really good with that kind of stuff. He can track down anyone. "Kakuzu!" I yelled, running into his room. "What?!" He yelled back. "I need you to use your stalker abilities!" "...stalker abilities...?" He considered it for a second. "Okay, but you are going to have to pay me." I have him a hug. "Yay! Anything to find my Sasori-kun!" He rolled his eyes. "You aren't different at all from when we met in fourth grade. Please act like a highschool freshman for once." He said as he typed something on his laptop. "Remember, I'm not involved. I'm only doing this because it's weird seeing you trudge around like a zombie.

I gave a shy smile, I see his point. I tend to get over-emotional and depressed was more than I need to. While I was spacing out, Kakuzu-san tapped my shoulder. "Found him. Jeremiah institute, corner of 18th street and Broadway. He is the newest intake from the institute." 'WHHHAAAATTTT?!" I yelled. "It says here on his profile that he talks to himself and has lost his memory. Are you happy now, Deidara?" I passed out once again.


	31. Chapter 31

(First person POV :Kakuzu:)  
"Are you sure about this, idiot?" I asked Deidara-san as he zipped up an extra coat. "Sure that I will find Sasori-kun!" He said as he grabbed a rope. Okay, you must be wondering what the hell is going on. We are on top of the school. I'm pretty sure what Deidara-san is doing is self-explanatory, that is, if he doesn't die. That fool. "Okay, I'm ready to go!" Deidara-san said, a ridiculous grin on his face. "Any pointers for me?" I sighed. "Yeah. Don't die." He giggled. "Whatever. Thanks, Kakuzu-san!" "Thanks for what?" Deidara-san shrugged and lassoed the tree on the other side of the school fence. All of a sudden, school officials busted up to where we were on the roof. "OH HOLY SHIT! DEIDARA, JUMP NOW!"

Deidara-san jumped off the roof, clinging tightly to the rope. "HEY! YOU KIDS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" One of the officials yelled. Everyone was unaware, my foot was caught in the tangled part of the rope. And I was about to go plummeting five stories to the ground.


	32. Chapter 32

"...kuzu...Kakuzu!...KAKUZU! Are you alright, Kakuzu?!" As I drifted back in to reality, I realized I can't feel my face at all. I looked up at Deidara-san. He obviously had fallen out of the tree to see if I was okay, I couldn't quite tell, myself. "Kakuzu! You're bleeding all over!" Deidara-san yelled. I looked at my hands, I had thick, deep gashes in them. I felt my rough, moist face. I must have had fallen face first. Something has happened, I'm just in shock. "I'll go get someone! You sit tight!" Deidara-san said. I nodded, unable to talk. This was scary. How bad am I actually hurt? I don't know...

Deidara-san was just running back as I was starting to drift off. For some reason, I am unable to move. I must have injured my legs as well. Yikes. One thing was obvious at that moment, though. Deidara-san didn't get anyone who works at the school, instead, he got Hidan-kun.


	33. Chapter 33

(First person POV :Sasori:)  
I...don't know how long I'm going to be here...all my dreams are haunted by _that _person, a blonde, I seem to know him...who IS he? I'm confused. I'm scared. What is this blockage in my head...? It's making me forget. What am I doing in this unfamiliar room? The person in the mirror...I don't recognize him...messy outgrown hair...bags under eyes...who is he? Get him out of here, put a sheet over the mirror...I'm scared of him. He's gonna hurt me. I don't want him to hurt me. Where am I...? I wish I knew. Someone's passing by.

"Help me! I hate it in here!" I scream. The person looks at me. Her head is on fire, the monkey walking next to her is speaking french. I want to die. I can't be in here. I don't belong here. It's not right. It's scary here. I'm going to go crazy in here. Too late.


End file.
